universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuya Heiwa
In No More Anarchy Yuya Heiwa is a Duelist of the Fusion Dimension who also a Shadow Duelist. He was raise by her mother while not knowing about his father, believe that he leave him. Yuya have a harsh past where the town he live during childhood have a violent reign on the street. Building a Deck from lost cards, Yuya was later use Dueling to escape the violent around the city. This which later put him into Academia after test shown he can be a prefect soldier duelist. During his time in Academia with Belowski and Yuri, Yuya was respected and became duel to only for the elite. Yuya was rank up into the Obelisk Force Soldier, elite vanguard squad, to serve with their Professor to controlled the world. When the Student finally get release to Hec-Fuse City, Yuya was under a "Ranking Game" to see who controled Hec-Fuse and gain the title of "King of Game", currently held by Zeke One. This sadly led to Yuya turning into causing a Genocide onto Hec-Fuse, killing Duelist cold-bloody while ranking up from 50 to 8. Yuya would came into his sense after becoming Rank 7, killing Olivia Seven and gaining her card, Winged Kuriboh. Yuya's Ranking came to a ended after Zeke shot Yuya in the heart, leaving him to dead before the Fusion Dimension became erase. He was later revived by his arc card, "Black Luster Soldier", where he start a new life with his children friend, Belowski. Despite being new to the city, many like Sans and Grillby to enjoy his placement in Hectare. He would even discover a love relationship with US Angel Corps's Princess, also known as Samantha. Of course, Rupert Charming would change Yuya. When Rupert battle Yuya in a Cubit Runner while the Vanguards handle the Angel Corps, he manage to break state of rage, turning him into Berserk Mode. Rupert would later the battle as the Vanguard manage to take over Hectare City. Yuya, still doing Berserk Mode, have a vengeful hatred to Rupert and the Vanguards. He mainly use his monsters to attack those who don't follow his order. Yuya's anger manage to be heal thank to Samantha and Lissa, known as Zodiac at the time. After Yuya calm down, he discover to believe in a pacifist way, to not harm human life as no human's heart would became "True Evil". He also believe in the "Endless Chain of Hate", which if he force to killed someone, they return back from the dead even more stronger. Yuya try to reach with those like Llewellyn, Hector, Troy, and Enoki, but ended in ultimate failure as they refused to turn good. Zachary is the only one who believe in Yuya while his Winged Kuriboh gave Octavia a change of heart over his past owner, Olivia. Appears in *Rebellion Arc *Peacewmaker Arc *Backlash Arc *Corruption Arc *Authority Arc *Swarn Arc *Haze Arc *Justice Arc *Infinite Arc *Reckoning Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Endgame Arc Relationship Family Members *Siz Heiwa (father) *Chōwa Heiwa (mother) *Samantha Appleton (wife) **Ojo Appleton (daughter) **Kishi Appleton (son) **Sakura Appleton (daughter) Friends *Belowski Ao (childhood friend) *Yuri Manga (childhood friend) *Zeke Phillips *Olivia Baxter (former lover) *Grillby *Papyrus *Sans *Rupert Charming *Lissa Sli *Zachary Phillips *Octavia Baxter (former lover) *Joyce Neon *Kizer Genesis *Paul *Nando *Chef *Leo *Max *Jeff Fischer *Zuma the Large *Moondust *Reira Akaba *Slash Master *Duke McFury *Nergal Jr. *Llewellyn Travis *Hector Abrhams *PC Justice *Simon Mist *Micani Golosa *Rare Hunter Ai Enemies *The Professor *Obelisk Force *Familiar of the Silver Heart *THC Victory Nergal Jr. Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger (Debut), Calamity Trigger 2, Calamity Trigger 3, Calamity Trigger 4, Calamity Trigger 5 (Sapphire), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Both), Calamity Trigger 14 *Styles: Normal *Ultimate Form: Berserker Yuya *Chain Attack: Rocket Hermos Cannon / Gaster Buster *Heart Heat Attack: Berserker Soul / Bone Twist *Grand Heat Attack: Champion Rider *Enraged Taunt - Rockstar Dream *Disgusted Taunt - Tolerance Sight *Black Execution - Champion Route 66 *Soul Exchange - Champion Rider's Heartaches (Good Influence) *Heat Driver - Reformer / Helper *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / THC Victory / Past Alternative Colors Rebillion/Swarn *Blue (Normal) *Red (GX) *Orange (ARC-V) *White (ZEXAL Infinite/Juggernaut *White (Normal) *Black (Dual) *Blue (5D’s) *Purple (VRAINS) Quotes Selection *Yuya: Warrior 7, active! *Yuya: I can’t promise the limit of casualties... Soul Exchange Offering: Rev it up, partner! Pure Gift: This is what mother promise! Let’s go! Good Influence: This is resolve! Power-Up: It's no better to be safe than sorry. Evil Influence: Like before...it’s not right. Beast Unleashed: SAMANTHA!!!!!!!!! Intro Dialogue Normal Yuya: Champion Route 66, you're cross into the route of Pacifist. Vs. Self Yuya: Another clone of myself, am I right? Yuya: Could it's be an Fusion Clone? Maybe an Life Device Clone? Yuya: Either way is an good option... Vs. Rupert Charming Yuya: Lord Charming, You're dreaming about something? Rupert: You really think this Red and Blue thing is something out of an movie? Yuya: What do you mean this is, Morpheus? Vs Zachary Phillips Yuya: A look of an hollow man turn good... Zachary: Yeah, but it's couldn't involved alot of blood, ya know. Yuya: Like you're any better, Fairweather. Vs. Snide Yuya: Why do you believe I even join Vanguards? Snide: Let just say "One Night in Octavia". Yuya: Is Heckyl still inside you, because I want him. Vs. Troy Hancork Yuya: All your IQ's about life, and you're in an losing streak. Troy: Maybe it's just an new persona of being an machine. Yuya: You're good, just don't follow your incels believe... Vs. Enoki Shigeru Yuya: So, you're finally listen to my words then. That's revenge deal nothing, then? Enoki: Shut the fuck up! Rize release me, not you. Yuya: Soul of an Yakuza. How fitting... Vs. Octavia Yuya: I walk into this place with cobber and arrive with gold. Octavia: Is that an....I don't even wanna know, you sicko. Yuya: You're right, my apologized.... Vs. Arata II Yuya: Young warrior, the power is not something to used wisely. Arata II: But papa love it when I become this strong! Yuya: The lust of power, am I right. Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Revived Category:Duelist Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Sword User Category:Pacifist Category:God Category:Characters Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Last Survivor